Battle Network X 2
by Darket
Summary: (Finished) Must read for Network Fans. 6 months have passed. A man named Dr. Doppler uses the X.EXE file to recreate Zero. X with his new allies Bit and Byte are faced with a large battle. Lots of Action and a little language, haven't read, read no
1. Nightmare Virus

**Battle Network X 2**

"**Nightmare Virus"**

**3 months ago…**

The lights on all ends of the road were red and a speeding car from the high-speed pursuit drove in. A cop car was following it up closely and Aaron looked to his right. The first thing he saw a bright red car slamming into his Moped. Lan covered his head and his dad tried to swerve around the Moped. The scientist was hit and his arm go run over. Aaron flew over the top of the red car and he hit the windshield of the cop car. Rem hit the road and rolled towards a streetlight. A wave of shattered glass hit him and the cop car slammed into the side of the car. Aaron hit the ground and he tried to move. The lights were acting strange and Aaron got up. He saw his crushed Moped and then he looked at Rem. She was out cold and Aaron ran towards her.

"REM!" Aaron screamed, as he got closer to her.

A scientist saw the horrible pile up and a small disk was found on the ground near it. The disk was labeled "X.EXE". The scientist retrieved it and he took off running before Aaron could even notice. He took it home and loaded it on his computer. X appeared on the screen and was confused.

"Where am I? What happened?" X asked.

"Your fine… My name is Dr. Doppler and I am going to reprogram you." The scientist said.

X screamed and Dr. Doppler changed his looks, memory, and weapon preferences. He thought about what he could do with this powerful Navi. He was remembering Zero from when he attacked with the Zero Virus.

"Well, I could make a more powerful prototype from this… But I can't just have two Zeros running around…" Dr. Doppler said as he programmed a virus to attack the remaining Zero Navi.

They hunted the original Zero down, killing him. Dr. Doppler began working on a new Navi with the power of X. His research continued…

2 Months Later… 

Dr. Doppler had the headpiece around his head and he was working on two Navies. His "Zero.EXE" program was going smoothly. The other was doing just as well.

"Zero, speak now. You are complete my son." Dr. Doppler said as he typed.

Zero stood and he looked at the screen. His cloak drug down on his back and he turned to Dr. Doppler.

"Yes, I am now complete. Dr… Huh?" Zero said as a virus shot past him.

The virus entered Dr. Doppler's headset and caused him to go into a seizer. He hit the desk and his body was electrocuted. Zero fired at the viruses attacking and he blasted most of them. The last one tried to escape and the other Navi attacked. It killed the virus and glared at Zero.

"What happened? No… NO!!!!" the Navi screamed.

Dr. Doppler had become his own creation and his body remained dead. Zero looked at him and remained silent. Dr. Doppler fell to the ground and he held his head.

"Ha-ha-ha… Look at me Zero. I'm now a Navi. This isn't what I had planned." Dr. Doppler said.

"Well, you aren't just planning on quitting, are you?" Zero asked.

Dr. Doppler looked up at Zero and an evil grin was on his face. Zero was confused and Dr. Doppler stood. A blast of power from inside of him destroyed the data around him.

"No, this isn't what I planned. It's even better than what I planned! Let's go…" Dr. Doppler said.

**Present Day,**

**Where we last left X…**

X charged at the Virus and blew it away at point blank. The other viruses turned to him and X slid across the ground. He did a spin to face the other viruses. The other Navies in the area began to run and X looked at the viruses.

"I hope you like this new fight program X…" Aaron said.

The viruses came at X and they clashed. X jumped over a virus and kicked it in the back of the head. He kicked the next virus in the face and grabbed it before it flew off. The rest of the viruses came in and X swung around the virus. He used it to knock the rest of them away and the viruses were deleted.

"Thank you X!!!" the Navi exclaimed as it came back to it's desk.

"Them, don't worry, they were all flunkies." X said.

Another Navi showed up with a giant cannon on its shoulder. It had two pistols on each arm and a set of missiles stood on his left. It had a strange helmet and battle armor.

"X, we meet again." Vile said.

"Don't take it so hard Vile. It was my victory." X said.

They began to walk into a circle and Vile spun his two pistols around. X held up his gun and he smiled.

"So I guess you want another Net Battle?" X asked.

"Sure! I got a new upgrade I felt like checking out." Vile said.

They jumped towards each other and began opening fire. Vile's quick shots knocked away X's energy shells. X tried to come in with a punch at close range. Vile moved around it and kicked X in the back. They both fell towards the ground and X caught his balance. Vile activated his leg boosters. They turned to each other and Vile fired a shot from his cannon. X jumped out of the way and he watched the ground below him blow up. Vile fired missiles at him while following closely with his boosters. X blasted away a missile and he moved to the left to avoid another. They were both in the air and X fired at the one he avoided. Vile tackled him and they spun towards the ground. X began punching him in the face to break free. They hit the ground and rolled outwards. X detected more Viruses coming their way and he broke free. The viruses were behind Vile and X kicked Vile into them. The viruses were deleted and more of them took off at high speed with a data file.

"Sorry Vile, but I have some more Viruses to bust." X said.

"Good, now you have something to stop me from kicking your ass again." Vile said while standing up.

"Later."

X turned to the viruses and his armor began to change. He had been able to gain Tengu Man's power when he destroyed him. His style changed to the Tengu Man soul. In and instant, he ripped through cyber space at high speeds. The viruses were carrying Zero with the file and X was trying to catch up. Zero looked back and he commanded two viruses.

"You two delete him." Zero said.

Two viruses turned back at X and they began to gain extra power. X fired at them and they dodged his attacks.

"Aaron, I need some help." X said.

"I'm working on it… Since when did you start flying so fast?" Aaron asked.

"A little adrenaline helps."

Aaron loaded a speed boost with a homing missile chip. X waited until the chips were loaded and he fired a missile at a virus. It tracked it down and destroyed it. The other virus came in and X blasted it in two. Zero was trying to hold up the folder without letting it go.

"Dr. Doppler, I have the file you've requested." Zero said.

"Remember that this is my operation. You don't have to hold it all the time." Dr. Doppler replied.

"I'd let it go, but it took us an hour just to get it back in the folder."

"If you let it go, you can throw that other Navi off of our trail. I want to see what our virus can do to that Navi."

Zero called back the viruses and released the folder. It hit the ground and X stopped. He saw the folder open and a bunch of number popped out. A misty figure rose from it and escaped towards another Internet area. X had no choice and he had to follow it. The chase continued for a few minutes. Aaron was wondering when it would end. The virus went through curves and X was losing his patience. Across the city, Tericon Industries was tracking it.

"We have a deadly computer virus out there… Deploy our virus buster team." Nancy said.

5 Navies appeared and began to track down the virus. X flew around and he lost track of them. The virus had flown to the top of an Internet area. It was on a huge cube and the 5 Navies showed up.

"The target has been spotted!!!" Navi # 1 said as he held up his gun.

The virus formed a body and looked at them. It's body seemed a little pudgy and the Navies looked at it. The virus jumped down and it's form looked very childish.

"This isn't a normal virus." Navi # 3 said as he backed away.

The virus extended its hand out and grabbed Navi # 3 by the neck. The rest of the Navies opened fire on it. All of their shots didn't have a single effect on it. The virus dropped Navi # 3 and the team backed away.

"We haven't been upgraded enough to defeat this virus! Prepare for an area grab!!!" Navi # 4 yelled.

The Navies formed into a pentagon around the virus and used the area grab chip. The virus looked around and it was stuck.

"Prepare to delete!" Navi # 2 said.

The virus blasted out and it destroyed one of the team members. It turned to the next one and destroyed it. The battle was tipped in the viruses favor. X flew towards the area and he saw the fight going on. The virus lunged towards Navi # 2 and X fired his gun. It phased the virus and bought the Navies enough time to get away.

"I can handle this one here!" X exclaimed as he landed.

The Navies got up and started to run. X heard a large crashing sound and the virus got up. He turned to face it in one quick turn. The virus lifted its fist and X prepared for its attack. He moved to the left and dodged a punch from the Virus. The virus received a deadly blast to the head from X's blaster. X kept moving and he needed all the back up he could get.

"Eric, I need some help…" Aaron said to Eric after opening a IM window.

"What? X had no problem beating up on Vile earlier, why need help now?" Eric asked.

"No time, just get Vile over here."

Aaron closed out and X fired at the virus non-stop. Vile was on the way and X jumped into the air. He blasted at the virus and it grabbed his foot. The virus slammed X into the ground and a giant Navi tackled the virus.

"Byte!" X exclaimed.

"Good, your actually here. We got the e-mail from Aaron!" Byte replied as a small Navi shot past him.

The next Navi hacked away at the virus and then helped X up. It was Bit and X stood. Vile showed up and the virus got ready to fight back.

"Let's get ready to put this one back in his place!" X yelled as he dashed at it.

They all attacked in unison and the virus was brought to its knees. Dr. Doppler saw it's condition and he forced it to retreat. The virus turned into a small light and teleported away. X lowered his gun and the Navi force that had retreated came back.

"We humbly thank you for your help." Navi # 1 said as he bowed.

"Yeah, we got it. X, there's a tournament next month and were planning on joining. I hope you do the same." Bit said.

Bit put away his double beam saber and he walked away with Byte. The Navi Force was known as Violen, Serges, and Agile. X left them and the Navi Team were due for another upgrade. The entire team at Tericon was panicking from the powerful virus that had just attacked. Agile, Serges, and Violen were all getting upgrades for virus busting.

"Mrs. Partridge, the virus team is now under critical construction due to the new virus. I've never seen some this powerful since that Firebird scare 6 months ago!" the programmer exclaimed.

"Just keep our firewalls up until we can get some virus software to attack this thing!" Nancy replied.

She was confused and during this entire operation. The only thing that really made her worry was where this company would go since Marcus was shot to death. Everything was in her control. So everything now would be fatal if she messed up…


	2. System Crash

"**System Crash"**

Aaron went to school and he was trying living on and enjoying life without having to worry so much about the viruses in the world. Everything was going smoothly at school. It was in the middle of December and snow was falling. It wasn't thick enough to close school, but it always looked nice.

"Aaron, you got careless." Eric said as he sat down next to him.

"About what? I still seemed to beat your Navi pretty well yesterday." Aaron replied as he opened his textbooks.

"Oh, Vile was just lacking another update. Someday I'll be ready for your Navi and we'll see who wins."

"Whatever Eric… Class is starting."

The teacher walked in and started up the computer. They were all in a course about expert Virus busting.

"Ok, today we have a new course. Everybody jack in now…" the teacher said.

Everybody jacked in and they were in a field with a strange Navi. The teacher jacked in and her Navi looked at the class.

"OK, yesterday there was a virus outbreak and we needed to make sure that your navies are capable of fighting back." The teacher said to the class.

"That virus from yesterday? Mrs. Takanawa, we have already dealt with it. Jared and I dealt with the same virus yesterday. I believe that we should do something else. That virus was a flunky." Shinje said.

"Yeah, we leveled it. To bad it got away." Jared said ash he held up his PET.

Aaron sat up and looked at Mrs. Takanawa. He scratched his head and had a little bit of a laugh going on.

"He has a point. It appears that the Navies that we made seemed to easily defeat that virus. So you don't have to worry about us." Aaron said.

"I disagree, you seemed to have some trouble holding it off before we showed up. If anything, the Tericon Virus busting team should be upgraded. You should have seen how badly they were taken out." Shinje said as he fixed his glasses.

"That's enough, you have all spoken out in class. No more talking from any of you until class is over!" exclaimed Mrs. Takanawa as she slammed her book down.

Shinje and Jared were the creators of Bit and Byte. Their data was at a higher level than X. Aaron listened to the teacher and it was close to 2nd period. Eric leaned over to Aaron and began to speak quietly.

"I don't think that it's right. I had helped too! Vile will surpass X, you'll see!" Eric whispered.

Class was over and Shinje walked down the hall with Jared. Aaron grabbed his books from out of his locker and Shinje looked at him. Jared stood by him and Aaron stared at the two.

"What is it now?" Aaron asked.

"Don't think that you can get away by saying that you're to best. You were clearly helpless yesterday." Shinje said.

"Yeah! You tell him Shinje!" Jared exclaimed.

Aaron looked at him and was angry. Jared stared in his eyes and Aaron formed a fist.

"Zip it tubby, and Shinje," Aaron said as he slammed Shinje into a locker, "don't bother bragging either! If you didn't have Jared on your side, you would be useless!"

"Can you back that up?" Shinje asked.

Aaron laughed and he punched Shinje in the face. Shinje felt the shock and he pushed Aaron back. Jared watched Shinje slam Aaron's head into a locker. Aaron brought his fist up and gave Shinje an uppercut. Shinje fell back and Jared grabbed Aaron. He punched Aaron in the face and then a few times in the stomach.

"Break it up!" the principal yelled as he tried to separate them.

Aaron tried to get out of the principal's grip and he received two more punches in the face. Two kids pulled Jared back and Shinje stood up.

"Let's go Jared!" Shinje yelled.

They all were sent to the office and Shinje was bleeding from his nose. His bragging about knowing Kung Fu was all hogwash. He had a bloody nose from the fight and Aaron sat in his chair with a black eye, broken nose, and bruises all over his face.

"Aaron, you don't look so good." X said as he looked at Aaron.

"Not now X…" Aaron said.

He spit out a tooth and it landed in the trashcan. The principal gave them all 3 days of out school suspension. Aaron went home and he sat at his computer. X was in cyber space chatting with Bit and Byte.

"Hey, it seems our owners got in a little bit of a scurry today." X said.

"Yeah, but that's how humans are. They'll all learn eventually." Bit replied as he sat on a huge cyber cube.

Byte slammed his fists together and dashed around. X looked at him funny and Byte smiled.

"Just because our owners don't get along doesn't mean we should hate each other! Navies have their own ways to go too!!!" Byte exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's right… Hey, we have to form something here. We'll be our own team! We'll be the Maverick Hunters!!!" Bit exclaimed as he raised his energy.

X stood up and he thought about the plan. Viruses were a problem now days. Some people were referencing them as Mavericks to be specific.

"Yeah, were now the Maverick Hunters! Nobody will stand between us!!!" X exclaimed.

X held his hand out and Bit put his on top of X's. Byte did the same and they slammed their fists down. Bit nodded and they wanted to see if they were strong enough to have what it takes.

"I've got it! Let's have an unsanctioned Net battle! No chips, no owners, just 1 on 1 matches." Byte said.

"Yeah, I want to see who would win between us! Byte, I'll challenge you first!!!" X exclaimed.

Bit jumped back and Byte stood in the ring with X. They got ready and charged at each other. While they fought, the situation at Tericon was getting worse. Nancy was working away at virus protection software for the new virus. Dr. Doppler prepared and he talked to his agents.

"So will you be able to take down that Navi X? He is not a much of a threat now, but soon he will be!" Dr. Doppler exclaimed.

"Soon Doctor, but now we will not be able to attack." The Navi said.

Zero was waiting to give the orders to attack. Dr. Doppler placed up a firewall and he appeared on all of the screens at Tericon.

"Tericon industries, I am Dr. Doppler. You have gone to far. I am demanding the data we need to shut you down. Our main computer at our industry will continue to hack you until we get what we needed!!! You have out final warning. Shut down or die!" Dr. Doppler yelled.

"No, we can't do that! Most of the computer software industries on this planet depend on Tericon! Every single military, police, and hospital runs off of this computer!!! Do you have any idea what would happen if we shut down now?" Nancy asked.

"We are not intimidated by your threats… We'll give you exactly 1 hour to decide."

Nancy slammed down her laptop and the screens were down. None of the software worked and they could only think.

"How is our buster team coming along?" Nancy asked.

"They've been fully upgraded. We need to find some way to uplink, but now we can't due to Dr. Doppler." The programmer replied.

"What's happening to this world?"

Nancy picked up her laptop and it was not shut down however. She began to work on Navi weapons to attack Dr. Doppler's computer. They just needed to find out where he was. X and Byte were still fighting. Byte dashed at X and hit him in the face with his fist. X fell back and he slid against the ground. Byte dashed towards him and X kept firing. His shots damaged Byte and he used a style change. Byte saw that he was using the Grenade Soul. They charged at each other and clashed. Both of them hit the ground after clashing fists together. X fell face first into the ground and Byte was badly damaged.

"Ok, I've had enough for now… X, I didn't know that you could use such ability! Absorbing souls to change your style is new to me." Byte said.

"I know, I kind of had the idea from seeing Megaman in action." X said.

"Yes, that would even mean that you could destroy us and use our souls for your own benefit." Bit said while walking towards them.

X laughed and he patted them on the backs. They walked off and X turned back to normal.

"I wouldn't do that to you guys. Our team would never continue that way." X said.

They all jacked out and Aaron couldn't use his computer. The system had temporarily crashed due to Dr. Doppler. 15 minutes were left to make the decision. Nancy had built a Navi battleship. It was loaded with power and could easily take down fields of viruses.

"Melora, this is a new weapon. Were going to use this to hunt down that wicked virus!" Nancy exclaimed.

Melora viewed the Navi battleship and it was loaded with weapons and virus busting software. She was excited and it was now the new weapon for conquering Dr. Doppler. They began working on mass-producing it. 3 minutes were left for the deadline and they had made 10 ships. An army of Navies were made to pilot them and fight off Dr. Doppler. The field of programmers was ready to negotiate. Zero hovered over the field at Tericon and he saw a bunch of CPU's. The deadline ended and Dr. Doppler appeared on the screen.

"So, have you finally made your decision?" Dr. Doppler asked.

"Dr. Doppler, I know you are impatient. Our decision has been evaluated and we now refuse to shutdown." Nancy replied.

Dr. Doppler leaned forward in his chair and stared angrily at Nancy and the programmers.

"Mrs. Partridge, I am a very busy person. If you had the least bit of intelligence, you would listen to my demands. Give me that data and shut down. Please don't push me. I can be pushed so far before I break. Now this is your final warning…" Dr. Doppler said.

Nancy took off her glasses and sighed. She looked up at Dr. Doppler and flipped him off.

"Sorry, but I am not shutting down." Nancy said.

Dr. Doppler was angry and he gave Zero the signal. Zero looked at the CPU's and went in. He slashed through one and then he went towards the next one. The programmers saw the computers crash and the tried to deploy the Navi team. Zero slashed through computers and Agile flew towards Zero.

"Back away!!!" Agile yelled.

He tried to slash Zero and his attack was dodged. Violen flew in and he shot his flails at Zero. He missed and Zero continued to attack. Half of the computers were destroyed and Zero couldn't get his data.

Serges began attacking and Zero disappeared. Melora began to track him and Zero's data lead back to a computer company in Northern Japan.

"Mrs. Partridge, we have discovered the location of the enemy fortress! It's our competitor company in Northern Japan." Melora said.

"Good, that's enough info we need. We need to form a task force and send a counterstrike." Nancy said.

She loaded her Navi army onto the Tericon computers and the programmers prepared to strike back. Aaron, Jared, and Shinje all heard of what happened from their Navies. Aaron sent Nancy e-mail about what happened. He was trying to see if he could join and help them strike Dr. Doppler's laboratory. She approved since he saved them before with the update.

"Nancy, thanks a lot! Let me know when you are beginning the strike!" Aaron said.

Shinje caught on to what was happening. He e-mailed Tericon and asked them if Bit and Byte could help since they were stronger than X. She approved and Aaron found out what happened. He was going to have to get over it. They all tried to sleep because the attack would begin tomorrow morning at 8:00…


	3. The X Hunters

"**The X Hunters"**

Dr. Doppler stood in front of his throne and 3 holograms were in front of him. Zero stood at the foot of the stairs below Dr. Doppler.

"The fools have chosen to fight us. They plan on stopping the Maverick Virus we have programmed." The hologram said.

"Let them attack us. This operation has become more subtle now that we are expecting an invasion." Dr. Doppler said as he sat in his chair.

The holograms disappeared and Dr. Doppler turned his head to Zero. He pressed a button and the screen in front of them turned on. The Maverick virus was inside of an area grab chip and a few Navies were lowered into it.

"Let's see what this virus is made off. Fellow Navies, look ahead of you. This is the Maverick Virus. It gave it the name due to the recent viruses destroying everything. I hope you were taught how to bust viruses." Dr. Doppler said.

The two Navies inside of the chamber were the Navies from the Tericon Virus busting team that was destroyed. They had been reprogrammed to battle Maverick Virus. Zero looked forward and he saw the Maverick Virus stand. It walked towards the two Navies and they lifted their guns. When they fired, nothing came out.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I removed your weapon programs. Scream all you want, I show no pity for the ones that don't live." Dr. Doppler said.

The maverick Virus grabbed them and Zero looked away. He heard the two Navies scream in horror and pain. The Maverick Virus deleted them and gained their souls. It began to shrink into a little pudgy virus.

"Tee hee!" the Maverick Virus snickered.

Zero looked back and his eye twitched from the Maverick Virus' childish antics. Dr. Doppler was a little confused and the Maverick Virus bounced around the place.

"Bouncy- bouncy!!!" the Maverick Virus exclaimed as it jumped around the room.

"Stop it! I will deactivate you if you continue!!! Your going to be on our main defense team…" Dr. Doppler said before being interrupted.

The Maverick Virus let out a huge aura that deleted everything. Ones and zeroes floated through the aura and the Maverick Virus smiled.

"Ok!" the Maverick Virus exclaimed.

Zero laughed and Dr. Doppler looked at him. He immediately stopped laughing and then wondered how powerful it was. At Tericon, the Navi fleet was ready to attack. They entered a gateway and arrived at Dr. Doppler's laboratory. A firewall was blocking them from going in. The ships fired and destroyed the firewalls. The battlefield was a cloud area and there was no floor.

"Unfortunately the enemy had programmed this area so nothing could reach from the outside. It is more effective than firewalls." Melora said.

Serges and Agile floated through the air with X. Violen was on a ship and he had a platform ready incase the ship was destroyed. Byte was on another ship with Bit. The virus force showed up and opened fire. The battleships took in the attacks and began opening fire. They released Navies with flight upgrades and the battle began. X flew in and dodged shots from the virus force. Agile and Serges began attacking and Dr. Doppler watched. Bit flew towards them and he pulled out his double bam saber. A squad came in at him and he prepared. A virus came in next to him and Bit cut it in two. He turned to the right and slashed a virus up from the torso. X fired back at the virus squad ahead of him. Two viruses were hit and a third shot blew away the third one. Aaron loaded up the energy shield and X blocked all of their shots with the barrier. He slammed into the squad and slammed a virus into its partner. He kicked the rest up into the air and fired upwards. The squad was wiped out and Bit spun around his double beam saber to block the shots coming at him. He spun around his weapon and cut all of the viruses in two.

"I need some back up here!!!" X yelled as a wave of viruses connected to him.

A Navi squad was on the way and X tried to move. There were a total of 200 viruses on him. The viruses began to move and X powered up his gun. In a brief instant, a wave of wind ripped the viruses into pieces. A few were alive and X finished them off. Agile cut an entire squad down and more came in. Byte prepared for the viruses to move in and Violen stood focused. Serges crushed a squad using his telekinetic powers. X and a squad teamed up and they began deleting viruses left and right.

"X, what are your orders?" the Navi asked.

"I can say that there are at least four or five thousand left at least. Just keep them busy so they don't get bright ideas such as attacking our ships!!!" X yelled.

They moved in and Bit was cornered. Two viruses were coming at him from both sides and he impaled them both. Shinje drank his tea and he laughed at the viruses.

"Come on Bit, don't tell me that these viruses are trouble! You can easily destroy them." Shinje said.

"There are way too many viruses!!! Shinje, get those recovery chips ready… I need some back up!" Bit yelled.

The battleships opened fire with full force and began wiping out viruses every second! Half of the virus fleet went towards the ships and were getting shot down, as they got closer. Violen and Byte were ready and a wave came in.

"Battle positions!!!" Violen yelled.

Byte felt the force of 4 squads hitting him. He braced himself and began crushing them with his brute strength. Violen smashed them with his flails and Byte was using the viruses to hit the oncoming ones. The Maverick Virus busted out of the main computer database and flew into the battlefield. Melora looked at them Maverick Virus and gasped.

"What he hell is that?" Melora asked.

The Maverick Virus flew towards X and tackled him. X was drug along with it and he fired a shot into its interior. The Maverick Virus separated and X got ready.

"You may have got the best of me last time, but this time I came packing some artillery!!!" X exclaimed as he opened fire on the Maverick Virus.

His squad fired and the Maverick Virus was knocked back. X followed it and opened fire. His shots brutalized the Maverick Virus and he had his squad attack. The Maverick Virus grew angry and it began laughing madly. X backed away and his squad charged in.

"No, fall back!!!" X screamed.

The Maverick Virus began deleting the Navies at an extreme rate. X watched in horror as his squad was deleted. The Maverick Virus laughed and X held his head.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" X screamed as his energy increased.

His body turned pitch black and he charged at the Maverick Virus. Aaron was confused and X's energy began to seriously decrease. X charged up his gun and blasted the Maverick Virus. The shot damaged it by removing a huge chunk of energy. X kicked it back and fired a charged shot into it. The Maverick Virus spewed opened and scattered across the field.

"X, are you alright? X? Answer me!" Aaron yelled.

X returned to his normal and he gasped for energy. He had somehow used the dark energy in him to attack. Aaron used a recovery chip and X was starting to worry about himself. What he did was foolish and could have nearly destroyed him.

The Maverick Virus reformed and it was low on energy. It still was capable of taking out Navies easily. It laughed happily and Dr. Doppler contacted him.

"Hurry up! We need to prepare for the final strike! Now stop fooling around!!!" Dr. Doppler yelled.

"Ha-ha-ha!!! Well," the Maverick Virus said in its happy voice, "OK!"

It stopped and then its face turned into a ghastly evil grin. X watched it transform into a maculate being and it laughed. This form was more perfected and it looked more frightening from its power. The Maverick Virus created a black visor around its eyes and destroyed a squad. Byte turned to the bride on the ship and told them to get his as close as he could to Dr. Doppler's laboratory. The ship went in closer and X covered them. The Maverick Virus went back to the laboratory and Dr. Doppler contacted Nancy.

"You seem to know how to strike and overpower. But you have a hard time picking the right allies… Isn't that right Agile?" Dr. Doppler asked.

"Agile?" Nancy asked.

"That's right! I had better plans than just fight viruses for the rest of my life. X Hunters, deploy!!!" Agile yelled.

Agile turned towards a Navi squad and he slashed them away. He flew towards the first ship and cut out the bridge. It was deleted and Violen activated his platform and smashed the bridge to the ship. The ship was deleted and Violen flew away. Serges made his get away by destroying a Navi squad and Agile easily slashed through the ships.

"Agile, Violen, Serges? Why?" Nancy asked.

Agile looked back at the crippled fleet and he flew into the crowd of viruses. They made a protective wall and Bit watched them get away. He was infuriated from the deception.

"Bastards… AHHHH!!!" Bit screamed.

A red aura surrounded him and he shot through the viruses like a comet. X and Byte blasted away the incoming viruses. The ship flew towards the laboratory and a virus slammed into the bridge. They were now fighting a losing battle. Byte jumped towards the laboratory and he smashed a hole in it. X followed and they were inside. A squad came in and they began to wipe them out from the inside. X walked through the laboratory in his normal style. A virus popped up and they blasted it away. Navies appeared from around the corners and they blew them up without warning. The battle outside continued and Nancy saw how badly they were losing.

"Fall back now! Jack out of there!!!" Nancy yelled.

The viruses turned around and flew back towards the laboratory. X and his squad blasted their way through the base. Byte crushed everything in his path and there were two gateways ahead.

"Ok, we need to split up. Navi team, go to the left and well take the route to the right. When you reach the end of your route, contact me. Let me know your condition when you reach there." X said.

They both separated and X entered the gateway with Byte. After arriving in the new area, two images of Violen formed together.

"X, you have walked straight into the X Hunters trap." Violen said.

"So what, I didn't plan on losing here. Violen, you're going down you traitor!" X yelled.

"X, stand back! I can take this one… He should be easy!" Byte exclaimed.

"Oh, you think so prick?" Violen asked.

Violen lifted his arms into the air and Byte prepared to fight. X went on and he had to cross over through a field of firewalls to continue. Byte and Violen charge at each other. They were both very bulky Navies and moved slow. Byte and Violen slammed into each other and grappled. Their hands locked up and Violen began to push Byte back. The joints on Byte's arms and legs were being stressed. Byte began to put it more energy and he started to push Violen back. He lifted Violen up and slammed him into the ground. Violen took the damage and he got up. Byte did the same and Violen grunted at him. They walked towards each other and Violen threw a punch at him. Byte held up his arm and then tried throwing a punch back. Violen blocked his punched and pushed him backed. Jared put in a chip and he began to raise Byte's attack power. Violen popped out a grenade from his stomach and curled his arm around it. He held his right arm out and dashed at Violen. Jared had programmed Byte with some stuff he had learned in wrestling and football. Byte tackled Violen and knocked him over. He dropped the grenade and ran. Violen took in the blast and tried to stand.

"Nice job Byte!" Jared exclaimed.

Violen got up and he shot one of his flails at Byte. The giant spike ball at the end of the chain slammed into Byte and knocked him into a wall. Violen pulled it back and shot another one at him. Byte took in the hit and Violen swung one in from the side. It smashed Byte in the side of the head, knocking him into the ground. Violen walked towards him and lifted him up by the arm.

"Byte… Get out of my- WAY!" Violen yelled before slammed his fist into Byte's head.

Byte hit the ground again and rolled for a few seconds. Violen jumped towards him and Byte saw him come down. As Violen flew towards him, Byte rolled to the right and did a kick spring to get up. He jumped up at Violen and punched him in the face. Violen froze from the sudden impact and he shot backwards. Byte hit the ground and the huge orb on his stomach began to glow green. It was generating large amounts of energy into Byte's fists. Violen got up and Byte slammed his fist into the ground. A blast of energy shot through the ground and cracked the floor below Violen. All the energy left his arm and hit Violen. The shock had stunned Violen and Byte spun his right arm into a circle. He ran towards Violen with his fist spinning around. Violen was dazed and he felt a huge fist hit his chin. Byte knocked him back into a wall from the deadly uppercut. The second Violen hit the wall; Byte generated large amounts of energy into his fists and ran towards Violen. He began slamming his fists into Violen's chest. Violen shook and Byte nailed him in the hut one last time and got him in the face with a left hook. Byte grabbed his foot and threw him across the room, which was a bad mistake. Violen shot a flail at him and Byte moved to the right. A second came at him and Byte spun around it. The third missed and they all bounced off of the walls. Each one slammed into Byte's back. Byte fell face first into the ground and X had gotten through the last firewall.

"YES!!!" X exclaimed.

2 cut marks appeared in thin air and Agile appeared between them. He lowered his sword and laughed silently.

"Finally, we are able to battle…" Agile said.


	4. Diversionary Strike

"**Diversionary strike"**

X and Agile stood face-to-face. They were both anxious to fight and settle the score.

"You betrayed us! Now I'm going to make you pay!!!" X yelled as he held up his gun.

"Oh, you think so? Prepare to see the power of the X Hunters!" Agile exclaimed as he extended his arms.

3 blades popped out of each arm and 6 come out of his back. He powered up and X quickly prepared to fight. They engaged and X fired at him. Agile smacked away his shots and jumped into the air. He slashed and a blade of energy shot at X. He did a flip to the side and dodged it. Agile disappeared and he lunged at X from another direction. X jumped over him and Agile disappeared. Agile appeared near X and lunged at him. X fired away and Agile disappeared to dodge the shots. He appeared across the room and X was a little exhausted from Agile's speed.

"About my power… Let's say it's courtesy of Tericon industries." Agile said.

X leaned down and the hair sticking out of the front of his helmet blew upwards. He smiled and his armor began to glow.

"Let's just say that my strength is courtesy of Tengu Man." X said with a little smirk.

Byte stood and Violen returned his flails to their normal positions. Violen laughed and he lifted his hands to his chest.

"Byte, you've entered a battle you can't win!" Violen said.

"Whoever said I planned on living? I can blow myself up if I felt like it. So how about we get this over with before I get tempted to!" Byte exclaimed.

His stomach began to glow green and His fists spewed out energy. Violen's eyes began to glow red and his fists began to release red energy. Byte slammed his fists together and charged at Violen. Without haste, Violen charged at him and they grappled each other's hands together. Energy spewed from in between them and they backed up. Violen's arm began to encase itself in armor. He swung his fist at Byte with anger filling his eyes. Byte swung back and their fists were pushing each other. Violen smiled and extra energy shot into his arm. Byte held onto his right arm with his left.

"I won't let you win!!!" Byte yelled.

He pulled his fist back and grabbed onto Violen's hand. Violen was confused and in an instant, his entire right arm was ripped through and deleted. Byte landed behind him and the energy left his hand. Violen turned around and Byte charged up the energy in his right arm again.

"No! This is impossible!!!" Violen screamed.

Byte flew at him and slammed his fist into Violen's chest. Violen was deleted and Byte fell down. He stood and his joints were damaged badly. They were jammed and Jared began to load in the recovery system. X and Agile stood apart from each other. Agile saw that X had used Tengu Man's soul. X flew at him and they charged each other. They slashed at each other and X brought his sword out. They landed away from each other and X had slash wounds all over himself.

"See, you are damaged!" Agile exclaimed.

"So are you." X replied.

Agile's head flew in two and he was deleted. X stood and Byte ran towards him. Byte used some of his energy to heal X. The soul from Agile entered X's body and he accepted it.

"They weren't fighting with full power. I knew that much." X said.

"They must have had another plan. Either that or they just believe that they just under estimated us. That's a common mistake with most people now a days." Byte said.

"I won't make that same mistake!!!" Serges yelled.

X and Byte felt their bodies twist and Serges held them up in the air. Serges laughed and he slammed X and Byte together.

"It will all end here! Both of the Maverick Hunters will fall!" Serges exclaimed.

"You forgot one…" Bit said.

Serges felt the most painful force strike him and a disk of pure energy shot through him. He flew into two pieces and exploded. Bit held his hand down and he looked at X and Byte.

"Come on guys! Dr. Doppler is just ahead past that firewall." Bit said.

He didn't get a word from the other team because they had jacked out. Nancy and Melora confirmed the safe arrival of the Navi force. They began recovering them and Melora looked on the computer screens. A fleet of viruses came in and started flooding the main computer. Byte blasted through a firewall and they all entered the throne room.

Dr. Doppler was standing at the foot of the stairs and he was laughing at them. Zero was next to him and they were holograms.

"Your too late! Unfortunately this attack on here was a set up. This company had plans to stop us and we had to have you all take them down for us. Tericon is open for attack and we have just begun our invasion. Thank you for doing all of our dirty work." Dr. Doppler said.

His hologram disappeared along with Zero's and the Maverick Virus lowered from the ceiling. X watched its sword deploy and he got ready.

"Ok, let's beat this thing and go home!" X yelled.

X charged up his gun and he ran towards the Maverick Virus. Byte dashed ahead of X and he punched the Maverick Virus in the face. Bit flew in overhead and he slashed through it. X fired after they moved out of the way and the Maverick Virus flew backwards from the attacks. Bit landed and he formed up with Byte.

"Byte, get ready for the double strike!" Bit yelled.

"Ok, ready!" Byte said.

They got side-by-side and charged at the Maverick Virus. Bit pulled out his beam saber and Byte charged up his punch. The Maverick Virus stood and it received two deadly attacks.

"Yeah!!!" X yelled as the Maverick Virus fell.

The virus fell and Bit stood to face it. Byte backed away and the Maverick Virus got up. Bit held up his hand and his body turned green. His body turned into green fire and the Maverick Virus held up its sword. It ran towards Bit and prepare to slash at him.

"Fool…" Bit said.

He flew at the Maverick Virus and his body resembled a comet. The Maverick Virus held up its sword and blocked the attack. Bit began to push and the Maverick Virus swung its sword. The shock knocked Bit back and he landed on his feet. He pulled out the Double Beam saber and began to spin it. The Maverick Virus laughed and Bit threw the weapon. The weapon ripped through the Maverick Virus and Bit charged at it. He slammed into the Maverick Virus and tore it apart.

"Go Bit!" Byte cheered.

The Virus flew apart and it disappeared. Dr. Doppler laughed and he contacted them.

"Thank you for that bout. Now we can finish off this system so when we take over Tericon nothing may stop us. Oh, the virus isn't gone he's just entered a state of reconfiguration. Beware, he's deleting everything he touches." Dr. Doppler said.

X turned around and he saw a tiny energy ball delete everything around it. They took off running in another direction and the virus kept deleting more data. It was trying to find a perfect place to evolve again. X and Byte found the exit nearby and they jacked out. Bit turned around and he saw the virus.

"Too late pal!" Bit yelled.

He jacked out and the virus floated around the remains of the computer company. Aaron backed away from his computer and he repaired X. Zero looked back at the chaos and he closed his eyes…

"How did we become so open? Where did we go wrong?" Melora asked.

"No point in arguing, we have to shut down!" Nancy said.

"No, don't do it! Not all hope is lost yet. X, Bit, and Byte are still able to battle." Aaron said.

"It's worth a shot. I still need an upgrade to battle Dr. Doppler. Not to sound like a weakling, but I got beat pretty bad." X said.

They started brainstorming and Aaron sat down. Melora picked up a pile of discs and she had a brilliant idea.

"Hey, I have a great idea! I can use the upgrades for the Virus busting squad and give them to X! These should be able to upgrade X past the level of Zero and the Maverick Virus!" Melora said.

"Ok, then let me have the upgrade!" X exclaimed.

They began converting the program to X and Dr. Doppler was already reprogramming Violen and Serges. They were the only two souls he could recover. X felt the energy surge and he jumped into the air. His armor turned white and his shoulders spiked out. His helmet created a small fin on his left side and wings popped out of his back.

"X's Falcon Armor is ready! This is our only chance. Aaron, do be warned that X's Falcon Armor can only be used for a limited time. After that, it takes a large amount of time to recharge." Nancy said.

X flew up towards the gate access point. Bit and Byte leaped towards him and they had to move quickly…


	5. Zero Vs X

"**Zero vs. X"**

Serges was the first one waiting for them. His huge body would give him a strength advantage. Bit flew towards him and he prepared to battle.

"Forget them X, Byte and I will deal with these forces out here while you get inside." Bit said.

"Thanks, I have to hurry. Good luck!" X said.

He flew inside and Serges ignored him. Zero and Dr. Doppler watched X tear his way through the viruses. X was going through Gate Access points and Zero grunted.

"Don't bother, I'll handle him. Just try to get ready to fight." Zero said.

"Ok," Dr. Doppler said before he noticed another Navi, "who's this?"

Vile had jacked in to go and fight Dr. Doppler. Eric was sure to win since he got the new upgrades.

"This is too perfect! Now we have a test Navi for the Maverick Virus!" Dr. Doppler exclaimed.

Vile had his dual pistols out and he was shooting every virus coming at him. A virus came to his right and he blasted it away. One came at him from the front and he blew it away. The Maverick Virus flew towards him and Vile fired at it. The virus shot into him and Vile held his stomach. He grabbed his back and the maverick virus ate it's way out. The virus went back in and Vile fell to the ground. He tried to catch his breath and the virus entered his brain.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vile screamed.

Zero teleported in front of X and held his finger out. He pointed at X and a small aura surrounded him.

"It's about time we meet X… I have already seen the extent of you're powers. With this new upgrade, you may have a little more of a chance." Zero said.

"Ok, then I guess we have to find out!" X said.

He entered battle mode and they quickly charged at each other. Zero and X threw a few punches at each other and backed up. X powered up his gun and Zero pulled out his Z Saber. They cashed again and x fired. Zero smacked away the blast and X fired a second charged shot. Zero quickly smacked it away and X fired a final shot.

"Whoa!" Zero yelled as he quickly moved to the right.

X charged in and punched him in the face. Zero fell back and he caught himself. X came in and got ready to stomp Zero. Quickly enough, Zero boosted back and recovered himself. He held up his Z Buster and fired a few shots. X moved around them and he fired a charged shot at Zero. He also did the same and both of the blasts collided. A white ring shot from the two blasts and X fired a beam from his gun. Zero did the same and huge blast of energy shot out. It was turning into a close match and the blast turned towards X. He moved to the side and the energy shot his wing. It started to make his wing dissolve from the energy. Slowly, the armor on his left arm began to deteriorate. X moved away and he looked at Zero.

"Ha-ha! You may be strong enough to knock me back, but you seem to have a weakness for a charged shot from my gun!" Zero exclaimed with a little smirk.

X held his left arm and Zero smiled. Zero flew towards X and elbowed him in the side of the head. X slid across the ground and rolled a few times.

"I'm going to have to think of strategy soon enough. If I don't take him out soon, I'm going to lose my energy and things are going to become more rough around here!" X said in a monologue.

X stood up and Aaron quickly loaded in a chip to raise his defense power. Zero pulled out his Z Saber and prepared to strike again. His speed increased and X prepared for him to strike. Aaron activated the chip and X's armor got thicker. It slowed him down and X gasped. Zero charged at him and X took in the attack. It barely affected him and X punched Zero in the face. The force knocked him back and Zero slid on his feet. X activated his Grenade soul and fired at Zero with a full barrage of attacks. Zero quickly pulled up his energy shield and blocked the attacks. His shield was getting hammered and it shook him. X kept firing and Zero saw a basketball-size hole break into his shield. Zero moved to the side and slashed X in the leg with his beam saber. X fell down and he tried to stand. His body was unable to bear the huge weighted armor. His energy was barely dropping and Aaron saw Zero charge up his beam again. He removed the armor and X switched into Agile's style. X had 6 blades sticking out of his back and a few retracted blades on his right arm. Zero fired and X jumped to the side. He landed on the side of a block and Zero turned his gun towards him. It moved slow and X jumped away.

"Good, just keep evading his attack and you should be able to find a weakness." Aaron said.

"Got it!" X exclaimed.

He shot out the blades on his right arm and there were now 6 deployed. Zero turned the gun towards X and it started to burn out. X landed to the right of Zero and he powered up the blades.

Energy shot through them and Zero twisted the gun towards him. X ran forward and the beam hit his blades. Zero quickly deactivated the gun before it blew off his arm. X cut Zero's right arm and landed behind Zero. They both stopped and X felt a sharp pain in his right arm. The area around the blades was now damaged. However, the blades were unharmed by the blast. Zero couldn't use his gun and it began to glow bright red.

"You've actually done good so far. Too bad I can't use my gun. But I assure to you that my next shot will not miss you." Zero said.

"I don't think that you will even get a chance next time." X said.

Zero turned to X and he held up the Z saber. X held up his blades and the ones on his back shot out. They ran towards each other and took a swing. Zero held his guard and X pushed him back towards a huge block that had formed. They were close to it and more blocks fell towards the ground. X rolled to the side and Zero jumped back. The blocks came down and X watched Zero slash through one. His blade barely missed X and they moved to the side. X tried striking again and Zero blocked his blades. Zero slashed X through the chest and kicked him back. X recovered and he stood on one knee with his blades up. Zero held up his fist and a bunch of energy charged into it.

"Giga Strike!" Zero yelled.

X jumped into the air and his body turned blue. He activated the Giga Attack for his Falcon Armor. Zero slammed his fist into the ground and a bunch of red beams shot up at X. A wave of blue crystals shot down at Zero and the two forces began bouncing off of each other. Zero activated his energy shield and X held up his large shield. Bit and Byte looked off into the distance. They saw the energy fields collide and it could be seen from all over the area.

"Is that X's power?" Byte asked.

"Yes, and it's also Zero's too! It could be possible that X has already surpassed us." Bit replied.

Violen and Serges were shocked by the display of lights and an enormous explosion ruptured. Data shot towards them and Bit quickly threw up his energy shield. Byte did the same and they were being pushed back. Violen lifted his arms and he was saved. Serges stopped the data in flight and they were overtaken by debris. Zero tried to keep his defenses up and the blast cleared. Everything around him was destroyed.

"Is it over? Did I do all of this?" Zero asked.

He was confused and a loud yell was heard. X came down with his blades. His large shield blew to pieces and Zero tried to move back. In an instant, X ripped into Zero's legs with his blades. Zero was shaken and X jumped back.

"I guess the odds aren't in your favor now!" X exclaimed.

He held his blades out to the right, got on one knee, and the blades on his back were starting to power up. Zero was ready to fire again and he launched a huge blast towards X. It ripped through the right side of his back and all of the blades on the right side of his back were ripped away. X fell down and Zero lost the energy charge. X felt the energy ripping though his armor and he tried to stand.

"X, look at us, we both have a handicap!" Zero yelled.

"Zero… I won't let you win!" X yelled.

He stood and looked at the blades on his right arm. Zero held up his gun and energy charged up at the barrel.

"If this blades could withstand the blast, they may be my final defense. There's no getting around this one- I have to go through it!" X said in a quick monologue.

Zero fired and X held up the blades. He activated the dark energy inside of him and it worked as a shield for his body. Zero watched a dark mass move through his beam slowly. X tried to walk and pieces of his body were getting blown away. His left arm was blown off and Aaron gasped.

"No! How can he possibly get through my attack?" Zero asked.

"X, don't give in yet! We can still beat him!!!" Aaron yelled.

X lifted his leg and walked forward. Aaron felt the PET give out an electric charge. He tried to hold on as his arm curled up from the energy. X was close and he was losing energy rapidly.

"X's energy reserves are running low!" Melora yelled.

The programmers working were now on the brink of losing the entire system. X couldn't move and he clenched his jaw. Zero kept focusing and he smiled at the sight of X not moving. X was starting to lose his stamina and he tried to stand. A small voice was heard calling out to him and a girl walked towards him. She glowed white and her wings flapped. X watched her enter his body and Zero could no longer see the dark aura. Suddenly a huge white Aura appeared and X gained a white shield of power. He ripped through the energy and Zero felt the blades pierce into his gun. The energy blew his arm off and X swiped through Zero's chest. Zero gasped and his face looked as if he was having a heart attack. X backed away the girl left his body. It was the same one that recovered him from Tengu Man months ago. Zero fell back and his face was motionless. X fell down and he looked at his blades. They were cracked and the little girl looked at him. She touched his face and X was confused.

"Who are you?" X asked.

She shrugged and disappeared. A few angel feathers fell down and X saw the white aura remaining from where she disappeared. When it cleared, Vile walked through with a virus armor that the Maverick Virus made.

"X, I can't control it! Get out of here now!" Vile yelled.

Before X could make a move, a drill hit him and he fell back. He was barely able to move and the falcon Armor was out of energy. It deactivated and Vile blasted X again. Zero tried to move and he looked at Vile.

"You can't defeat Dr. Doppler! Just give it up!" Vile said.

"You sure about that one buddy?" Zero asked.

He lunged at Vile and released his full charged shot into Vile's extra armor. The blast shot them all away from each other. X tried to move and the energy held him tight. Zero hit the ground and his body began to turn pale gray.

"X, take him down. I now understand that killing the humans will not make us any better. Take the rest of my energy and stop Dr. Doppler!" Zero yelled.

His body froze and he was now pitch gray from the energy loss. With a last breath, he threw his Z Saber at X. Vile got ready to finish X. Suddenly, X's body recovered from all the damage and he stood up. The feathers on the ground made him turn back into the Falcon Armor.

"Where the hell did all this energy come from? You are a dangerous Navi to all existence. I must strike you down before you stop us!" Vile said.

X caught the saber and prepared to battle Vile. There was still a chance to save Vile. X jumped at Vile used his energy to root the Maverick Virus away. Vile gained control and the virus flew away. Bit and Byte joined together and they finished off Violen and Serges. Dr. Doppler lowered from the area above them and his trench coat waved around in his aura. The Maverick Virus joined his body and he held his hands up. Energy channeled through his body and X prepared to battle him.

"Behold of what power I have become! The maverick virus will eventually channel through every computer on the planet and we will destroy the earth. Only the computers will survive and I can obey the command of making Navies walk the earth. X, you are the perfect Navi to have on my right hand. I will give you the choice of joining me. We will become gods." Dr. Doppler said.

X stood face to face with him and he nodded.

"Not interested." X said firmly.

Dr. Doppler threw off his lab coat and exposed his Navi Body. An aura surrounded him and it powered his body up. X held up his fist and activated the Z Saber. Vile activated his cannon and got ready to open fire on Dr. Doppler. Bit and Byte showed up.

"I'm ready to fight him." Byte said.

"Same here!" Vile said as he locked on.

Dr. Doppler prepared to battle and he dashed at them. Vile prepared to fire and he was punched in the side of the jaw. Dr. Doppler knocked him back and he looked at Byte. X fired and Dr. Doppler dodged the shot. He continued to move towards Byte with his fists out. Byte was ready to take the hit and he took a deadly punch to the side. Dr. Doppler hit him two more times and finished him with a spin kick. Bit came out and he had the double beam saber equipped.

"Are you ready for me?" Bit asked.

He jumped at Dr. Doppler and began striking him. Dr. Doppler moved away from his swipes and X fired at the same time. Aaron watched them try their best while Eric tried to get Vile to stand.

"Hey Eric, I don't think I'm going to make it out of this one…" Vile said.

"Shut up… You can make it, your not that weak." Eric said.

Dr. Doppler kicked Bit away and he fired a quick shot at X. They were both sent flying and Dr. Doppler grabbed a hold of Bit.

"Your energy is mine!" Dr. Doppler said as he absorbed Bit's power.

X got up and Dr. Doppler tossed Bit across the battlefield and fired a bunch of small beams at him. X ran in and took in the shots. Byte tried to move and he was still badly damaged. Dr. Doppler stopped firing and he powered up. His stored energy increased and X turned to him.

"X, you're the only one who can fight him now! Don't give in!!!" Bit yelled.

X and Dr. Doppler charged at each other as quick as possible and separated after striking.

"Ok! I need to be a little more powerful to take you out!" X exclaimed.


	6. Heir To Doppler

"**Heir to Doppler"**

X and Dr. Doppler prepared to battle. Everything was riding on this victory at this moment. They charged at each other and X pulled out his newly acquired Z saber. Dr. Doppler held up his arm and it turned into a beam saber. They clashed and Dr. Doppler blocked X's attacks. X tried to hit him and Dr. Doppler moved to the side. He kicked X away and chased him down. X flipped onto his feet and powered up a charged shot. Dr. Doppler came at him and he blasted at point blank range. The blast of energy shot Dr. Doppler back and X had to strike now. He flew at Dr. Doppler and fired a bunch of tiny shots. Dr. Doppler kept flying away and X kicked him up into the air. Vile tried to move and he wanted to fire at Dr. Doppler. X flew up towards Dr. Doppler and kicked him back into the ground.

"It's over!" X yelled as he charged up his gun.

Dr. Doppler hit the ground and X held his gun to his face. He fired and Dr. Doppler took in a large amount of damage. The blast cleared and Dr. Doppler kicked X away.

"Come on, fire at me!" Dr. Doppler said in his thoughts.

X got up and he powered up his gun to the maximum. Dr. Doppler created a green barrier around himself and X jumped towards him. He fired at point blank range. The blast didn't affect Dr. Doppler.

"Yes! That's it!" Dr. Doppler said.

X was confused and he pulled out the Z Saber. Dr. Doppler held out his arms and X began to slash at him. The blade had no effect on him and it hit. Dr. Doppler laughed chaotically as X continued to swipe at him.

"What's happening? My attacks won't even hurt him!" X said in a quick inner monologue.

"Is this all?" Dr. Doppler asked.

He punched X in the face and knocked him down. X noticed that Dr. Doppler's energy continued to increase after he attacked.

"What's going on?" X asked.

Dr. Doppler grabbed X's foot and threw him into the ground next to him. X kicked him in the chest and got up. He started to hit him with physical attacks and Aaron loaded up a speed chip with an attack boost.

"Aaron, I need you to get a recovery chip on the line now!" X yelled.

He got the first two chips loaded and X was striking Dr. Doppler faster. Dr. Doppler took in the hits and he grabbed onto X's fist. He tried to punch X and his fist was grappled. They resulted to kicking each other and X brought up his knee. It hit Dr. Doppler in the chest and X broke free. He jumped up to Dr. Doppler's face and began to kick it at high speeds. Dr. Doppler took them in and he was losing control. Aaron loaded in a special chip that he made. X looked at Dr. Doppler and laughed. He disappeared and Dr. Doppler was kicked in the face again. X appeared next to him and kicked him in the arm. He spun in the air and kicked Dr. Doppler away. The chip was loaded up now and Aaron activated it.

"This is new… Just like that fighting game…" X said.

He ran towards Dr. Doppler and clenched his teeth. His fist gained an aura and Dr. Doppler got up. X appeared below him and jumped up.

"Dragon Fist!" X yelled.

He did an uppercut and Knocked Dr. Doppler up into the air with him. Dr. Doppler fell on his back and his chest was damaged. Other than that, his chin hurt the worst from the deadly attack.

"Alright! It worked!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Yep, he's obsessed with Street Fighter…" X said under his breath.

Dr. Doppler activated the shield and X jumped into the air. His body turned blue and a wave of beams shot down towards him.

"Giga Attack!" X yelled.

Dr. Doppler smiled and all of the beams hit him. They had no effect like the other attacks and X was confused. Dr. Doppler began to smile while laughing evilly. The energy inside him created a small aura.

"This power is what it's like to use the Giga Attack! I'm unstoppable!" Dr. Doppler yelled.

X fired another charged shot and he saw it hit the barrier. The shot stopped and it slowly entered.

"Oh no! My attacks are powering this guy!" X yelled.

Dr. Doppler's muscles began to bulge out and X was shocked. Bit and Byte gasped and they knew that there was no way to win now. Dr. Doppler punched X in the gut and then elbowed him into the ground. X took a rough landing and Dr. Doppler picked him up.

"Your power is mine!" Dr. Doppler yelled.

He began to absorb X's energy directly from his power core. X couldn't move and he lost the transformation. Dr. Doppler continued to increase his strength while X lost his. He lifted his hand to jab X. Vile flew in and kicked him off. Dr. Doppler was knocked away and X fell down.

"Let me help you up," Vile said as he lifted X, "any more ideas?"

"I don't know… This guy's power is massive. Every strike I make, he absorbs it." X said.

"X, get a recovery chip… We can hold him off for now." Bit said as he tried to stand.

X fell down and Aaron activated the recovery chip. Dr. Doppler stood up and Byte got ready to fight again.

"Come on!" Dr. Doppler yelled.

He charged at them and Byte got ready to punch him. Vile had to think of another method other than firing.

"Let's go!" Byte yelled as he punched Dr. Doppler in the face.

He knocked Dr. Doppler away and Vile fired at him. It was his only chance to even damage Dr. Doppler. The attacks were absorbed and Dr. Doppler got up. Bit charged up a disk made of pure energy. It would slice through Dr. Doppler easily.

"Take this Doppler!" Bit yelled.

He threw the disk and Dr. Doppler absorbed it with his shield. The other Navis that were at Tericon joined in and they opened fire.

"Come on, give me every bit of it! More power for me!" Dr. Doppler yelled.

Byte ignored him and he fired his energy beam at him. Bit held out his hands and his body turned into a blue aura. He fired a beam at Dr. Doppler to try and take him out. Vile fired everything he had and X was recovered. He tried to stand and fight again. Dr. Doppler laughed at them and his left shoulder ruptured. It let out a tiny blast and he gasped.

"What the hell? No! This is too much energy!" Dr. Doppler yelled.

X found his weakness and he was going to give the Dragon Fist one more chance. Dr. Doppler knew that he couldn't let down the shield or he would be annihilated.

His body was starting explode and energy spewed out. X ran towards him and Dr. Doppler was down on his knees.

"Hey Doppler! DRAGON FIST!" X yelled as he did an uppercut from up close.

It ripped into his chest and up through his neck. Dr. Doppler flew upwards and everybody stopped firing. X powered up his charged shot one more time and fired. Dr. Doppler kept the shield up and he absorbed the attack. His body had an overload and it blew up. His data scattered across the field before deleting. The Maverick Virus let out a screech before it was deleted. X hit the ground and Bit put his energy to rest.

"You did it X!" Vile exclaimed.

"No, we all did it! I couldn't have brought him down if it wasn't for you guys. So don't give me all the glory." X said.

He got up and Bit and Byte put their arms around X's shoulders to keep him up. They carried him towards a log out point and Bit was confused.

"Oh X, I have a question…" Bit said.

"Fire away." X said.

"Dragon Fist?"

"Hey, don't look at me. It was Aaron's idea."

They laughed and jacked out. Aaron looked around and everybody inside Tericon cheered. Shinje and Jared owed Aaron an apology about calling him and his Navi weak.

"Yeah, let's leave what happened at school behind us. You did good." Jared said.

"I think we should leave it behind us. Great job guys. We just saved the world!" Aaron exclaimed.

Nancy stopped them before they left and she had to talk to Aaron. Shinje and Jared stood back.

"Aaron, I remembered how you helped us stop that virus during the update last year. After your actions today, I have to let you join out team. I want you to be in charge of Cyber crimes and virus hunter here." Nancy said.

"Really? Ok! I can have something to do!" Aaron said.

"I can't do that! I need help from the rest of the Maverick Hunters. I'll do it if Bit and Byte can join." X said.

Nancy thought for a second and she let Jared and Shinje on the team. They went to a restaurant to celebrate Dr. Doppler's destruction. At Tericon, an employee's child was still there and he was crying at the loss of his Navi during the battle. Her dad was working and the kid was watching the field from where her Navi died. Nearby, he saw Zero's body and it was still pale white. The body cracked opened and another Navi came out. The child was confused and the child-like Navi looked up.

"What's wrong?" the Navi asked.

"I lost my Navi…" the kid replied.

"I think I just lost my life too… What's your name?"

"Ciel, what's yours?"

"My program base is from a Navi named X.EXE…"

He walked away and he thought for a second. Ciel was confused and the Navi looked at her.

"I'll help you. I may come from a Navi named X.EXE," the Navi said before smiling, "but you can call me Zero!"

The End

From here, the story is taking two different routes. One is going to be called Battle Network X 3 which explains X's story after this. The other story is called Battle network X Zero which explains Zero's end of the story. The next in the line is Battle Network Zero. The story will be a short 3-chapter story at the least. It will play out the events a month before Battle Network X 3. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the next in the line!


End file.
